


This Side Of Paradise

by fairyminseok



Series: Lantern Faeries [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Mpreg, Temperature Play, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyminseok/pseuds/fairyminseok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Hatched in a backyard and bound by their souls at birth, two frosty faeries grow up and embark on a journey to find new places and a home.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Side Of Paradise

 

❊-- Prologue❊

 

Every once in a while, a paper lantern Yixing doesn't remember hanging will appear in the yard. They're always bigger than the others, a different colour and hue, and they always give off their own light, something that has always perplexed Yixing.

He can never get inside the lanterns, and can never find the source of this light -- or the source of the lanterns themselves for that matter -- but he doesn't really mind. They're gorgeous lanterns, much prettier than his own, and an old man like himself doesn't have that much of a reason to worry about small things like mystery lanterns.

It does tickle his curiosity when they disappear though. It's usually overnight when it happens, Yixing waking up with a yawn and a cup of coffee, walking to his window to notice the delicate bright lanterns gone, the sight of only his boring white ones catching his eye.

He always misses them when they're gone, but it calms his lonely heart to know that in time, new ones will appear next to the weathered and worn ones of his own, and it's with a smile and gentle prayer that he lights his own lanterns and watches the sky.

This year, Yixing is determined to catch the lanterns when they leave, determined just once in a his shortening life to see what happens. He's old, he knows this, and he's probably going to die before the next season of lanterns, and so he fixes up a sleeping schedule akin to a panicking college student, book in hand and tea brewing in a pot, eyes lazily fixes on his backyard, watching the two newest lanterns sway in the breeze.

They're blue this year, gradient and hued with the slightest pink, long tails of paper dangling from beneath them and soft glowing light seeming to spark and trail it's way down the different paper sections. Yixing thinks they're extra magical, soft grin on his lips and dimple showing as he quietly thanks the Earth for granting him with a beautiful exit.

The first few nights, nothing happens. This doesn't bother Yixing, as he's happy to simply enjoy the night, occasionally stepping out onto the porch for fresh air before deciding it might slow down the lanterns leaving if he's out with them.

He's half expecting it to be a person, someone from town maybe, coming to take their lanterns back after hanging them for the season, and even that is enough to make him smile again, satisfied with any reason for the lanterns. They don't harm anyone, and they've certainly acted as a kind of breather for him the past few years,

Illuminated by the moon and by the light within them that glows brighter each day, the lanterns remind him of hanging jellyfish, beautiful, mysterious, swimming in the gentle wind of night.

\--

It finally happens when Yixing is least expecting it, glancing out the window to witness a lantern explode in a flurry of colour and light. It's anticlimactic in a way, like watching a tiny burst of fireworks, and yet he's entranced, getting to his feet as fast as his tired bones will let him, pressing his nose to the glass in fascination.

The lantern hangs limp, wisps of paper and flashes of teal light dancing through the air and out of sight, like a helium balloon rising into the sky to never return. In place of the lantern is a tiny creature, a little ball of light almost like a firefly, except this one is much bigger, a pixie like thing the size of a small mouse, whipping through the air and towards the other lantern.

Yixing watches in fascination as the creature opens the other lantern, chiming at another one that bursts forth. They circle each other, darting around and back and forth, too quickly for Yixing's old eyes to follow.

They chatter loudly, a sound that reminds of Yixing of wind chimes and of small children, eyes large and wide, as if seeing the world for the first time, and Yixing supposes they probably are. It's the wings that give them their light, the same colour as what he'd seen through the lanterns and in the air.

They don't notice him, still circling around each other, before finally leaving the yard, zipping away into the early morning darkness, twinkling and dancing until they're completely out of sight, leaving a pleasant yet lacking silence behind them.

Yixing doesn't tell anyone about this night, doesn't tell his doctor or his son that he's seen faeries hatch from lanterns. They'd think he'd just lost his mind in his old age, memory worn down from too many years living alone, would probably take away his lanterns, and Yixing wants something to stay for his last few months.

Every once in a while though, he'll wake up for water late at night, shuffling through the kitchen while leaning on his walking stick and stare out the window, swearing he can see the light of the faeries glowing like ocean water as they fly past the trees.

(Yixing passes away a few months later at the age of seventy-eight peacefully in his sleep. He leaves only two requests in his will. One, for his son Lu Han to take over his house to "take care of the lanterns" and two for a blue paper lantern, one with the tail of a jellyfish to put into his coffin with him.)

 

\---

The first thing Minseok sees when he finally breaks out of his lantern, cold, wet and covered with filmy substance is the sky. It's beautiful, dark colours and shining bright lights in the distance, awing Minseok for just a second before he's tumbling to the ground, flapping his wings desperately.

He doesn't know how he's flying, wings heavy from the film that covers his body, but he is, rising into the air and towards the sky, speeding up in an attempt to reach the lights in front of him, disappointed when they don't seem to be getting closer.

It gets colder the higher Minseok flies, and he doesn't like it, retreating back lower, shaky and clumsy as he careens back towards his lantern. He pauses mid air when he sees the other lantern, exactly the same as his yet still intact, shaking roughly from it's string as something attempts to break free from inside.

Minseok hovers closer, shaking the last of the film from his wings. He reaches out a careful, tiny hand towards it, poking it and pulling back immediately when it shakes harder. Minseok looks around, possibly for something sharp, but his brain hasn't yet caught up to being outside the lantern, unsure of what _sharp_ looks like.

He uses his voice, chirps out what he thinks are words but they just sound like tiny bells, the same music he's been making for the past few months, fully grown and waiting for his time to hatch. The bells are returned though, twinkling and panicky from the lantern in front of him.

Minseok recognizes the sound as the one he's been communicating with through the thin paper walls, squeaking and moving even closer, dragging teeth across the lantern and breaking through the material. He taps his front incisor curiously, and grins. _sharp_.

He knows the name of the faerie that bursts from the lantern, indistinguishable through the thick film that protects it.

"Baekhyun," Minseok calls, the only full word he knows how to pronounce, something as common to him now as his own name that floats in his mind and in his being. A faerie always knows it's own name before it is even born, and Minseok is no exception.

He starts cleaning Baekhyun without realizing why or what he's doing, inner soul guiding him through his hatching process, telling him what he needs to do without telling him at all. When the other faerie is finally clean, Minseok tilts his chin up and meets his eyes, unprepared for the screaming pain in his chest, momentarily stunned before Baekhyun darts away from him.

The sudden pull within Minseok propels him forward and after Baekhyun, circling him and attempting to stop him, but Baekhyun is fast, diving underneath Minseok and around behind him, twinkling noises reaching Minseok's ears.

He doesn't know yet that this is the sound of a faerie's laughter, just knows that it's beautiful, that it makes him turn around to face Baekhyun with parted lips and amazement in his eyes.

Minseok flies back towards him, baby fingers closing around his wrist and wings moving fast. He pulls them away from the enclosed space they're in, stopping curiously at the other lanterns, white and dead. Minseok does not yet understand that they're not faeries yet, and neither does Baekhyun.

Baekhyun can't yet form words, but a sad sort of noise leaves him when he touches the lantern, water spilling from his eyes and wings glowing brighter. He wriggles out of Minseok's grip and wraps himself around a lantern, glow from his wings and body shining through it like a flashlight.

It's a sad kind of attempt at making the lantern glow with life just as theirs had while they lived inside, but the other paper lanterns are empty, devoid of any faeries, any life, and Baekhyun collapses.

Minseok carries him, fumbling and confused, wind harshly blowing against their wings and their bodies. They're only babies, mated at first sight by a higher connection within them and bound together for life, as is the faerie way.

Minseok does not yet understand how to protect them from the wind, does not yet understand what it means to be bound and mated, but he does understand somehow that their birthing place is not safe to live in, carrying a faerie that refuses to fly in his arms and away from all the wood and all the lights.

He doesn't stop until they reach the mountains in the East. The stretch forever into the sky, but Minseok manages to navigate them towards a tiny dugout part, free from wind and up above the trees that are too terrifyingly huge, igniting fear inside Minseok.

Even at this moment in time, barely three hours old and struggling to sleep on the cold rocky mountain side, Minseok assumes a protective role in Baekhyun's life, cradling his sleeping figure in his arms. Minseok doesn't quite understand the tug in his soul that tells him he must never let go of Baekhyun, but he vows to follow it, brushing ice from the others shivering skin and thinking that this is something as beautiful as the bright lights in the sky.

 

 

 

\---

They visit the place of their birth exactly two months after their hatching, when they're the human equivalent of teenagers, developed to the size of small squirrels; delicate features and bright eyes.

These two in particular are frost faeries, a strategic mating done by their different sets of parents, ones they'll never meet, as is the faerie way. Mated at birth by the simple fortune of hatching next to each other, irises bursting and light intertwining to hold them together for life the first time they meet the other's eyes.

Minseok understands it all better, has formed the ability of speech, of decision, taking care of Baekhyun and building them a life, a home.

They live a little further north, secluded in the side of the mountain where it's a little bit cooler, where the tendrils of frost and their wings lighting up after dark goes unnoticed. Minseok isn't fond of going to the town where they have to hide in the shadows and only fly around at night; he prefers sailing above the trees at midday and settling down in their nest right near sunset, to cuddle close and watch the stars as they slowly come out.

Baekhyun had insisted though, and what Baekhyun wants, he gets, though usually only after minutes of nagging, arguing, of Minseok huffing and shooting sparks of ice at him in frustration before giving in with a shake of his head and a hidden fond smile.

Baekhyun is a chatty faerie with a mouth that's enough to drive anyone up a wall and straight into the next country over, but being hatched together gives his voice that unfortunate edge to it, the kind that naturally pulls Minseok towards him.

They're literally made for each other, lantern faeries, hatched together at birth to be mated forever, a kind of imprinting on each other's souls, and there are some days Minseok curses his mother for birthing him next to this attractive but awful creature named Baekhyun.

(Though most of the time Minseok thanks his mother, grateful for the soft pixie fingers that trace his wings and the chattery yet soothing chimes that make up Baekhyun's voice as he distracts Minseok from thoughts of overheating in the oncoming summer months.)

It's nearly three a.m when Baekhyun shakes Minseok awake, sleep film still clinging to his wings and eyelids drooping. He twitches with discomfort, unfolding his wings and frowning, hair a mess as he shakes the silks off himself, laughing softly when even Baekhyun's nearly too tired, flopping back into their nest of leaves and shed film, face buried in his stomach.

"You're the one who wanted to go," Minseok murmurs, running a gently along the outside edges of Baekhyun's wings, something that's both calming and useful, getting him ready for flight. Baekhyun's enjoy himself, humming happily and burrowing even further into Minseok. The lazy bastard probably planned this, too tired to prepare himself for flight.

"I want to see the house and the backyard and the dead lanterns," Baekhyun says, voice muffled and lips tickling Minseok's skin. Minseok twitches, over sensitive from his slumber and not quite fully functional yet, but he pulls Baekhyun up into a sitting position and gets up properly himself, continuing to clean the other's wings.

Baekhyun is still talking, fully awake now and words on overdrive, excitedly chattering about their nights as children, confused and unknowing, words and thoughts simple as they learned each other and the world. He talks about the old man and the look of wonder in his eyes as he'd watched them light up his backyard and the glimpses of them he got when they flew by the window.

Minseok isn't really listening, leaning in to clean extra silk off Baekhyun's shoulders, tongue flicking out to create a temporary day film, a protective layer of magic created from their saliva and useful for flight.

Baekhyun shudders at each touch of Minseok's lips, causing Minseok to pull back and raise an eyebrow at him judgmentally. They do this everyday, a natural thing for mated faeries to do, and yet Baekhyun still reacts as he'd done the first time -- embarrassingly so -- despite it being completely non sexual.

"We're flying soon," Minseok scolds him, holding wandering hands in place and doing his best to glare. "I can't have you trying to wiggle your way underneath me right now."

Baekhyun just sighs, fluttering his eyelashes at Minseok, stretching out his arms and wings, glistening with their new film. It's distracting and Minseok has to look away momentarily, as to not want to wiggle _himself_ underneath Baekhyun.

"Your turn," Baekhyun purrs, flicking a stray ice shard from Minseok's soft hair and grinning like he knows where his thoughts were just a second ago. He leans in and brushes his lips against Minseok's in an intimate way, different from his usual feverish enthusiasm. Minseok sighs heavily.

When Baekhyun licks his ear -- a place where no protective film is needed -- rather than the rest of him, Minseok knows flying definitely isn't going to happen for at least another hour.

 

 

\---

The little house on the edge of town is just the same as Minseok remembers it, though it seems a lot smaller than it did while they were newly hatched. It's painted a different colour now, a pale blue in place of the old brown, and a car is parked in the driveway, one that Minseok doesn't recognize.

"I think someone new lives here," Minseok says sadly, speaking quietly even though he knows to a human ears, faerie chatter is nothing but chimes in the distance, shaken by the wind.

"I know that big black thing," Baekhyun says, squinting at the car even though his eyes are perfectly equipped for seeing in the dark. He flutters close to Minseok, hand on his shoulder and leans into speak near his ear. "What are they called? Cars? Yes the cute human boy that looks like a faerie owns it, remember?"

"Ah," Minseok says, remembering clearly the son of the old man, good-looking and fair. "Well that's okay then."

He stops to glare at Baekhyun however, a rare tinge of jealous bubbling up to the surface before scolding him, "You're not tall enough yet to seduce human boys."

"And I never will be," Baekhyun says dramatically, flicking cold fairy dust into Minseok's face and giggling, fingers curling around Minseok's wrist as he drags him close to the house, checking for a way inside.

"You want to go inside?" Minseok hisses incredulously, pulling back nervously, and glancing through a window into the silence darkness of it, unnatural, foreign. "What if we're seen?"

"The humans are sleeping at this time," Baekhyun insists, sliding his free hand over a screen door, freezing the lock and breaking it off, earning an indignant noise from Minseok.

"You can't just break things," Minseok says, wings twitching in irritation, hair already losing colour from fright. "We visited. The dead lanterns are here and the house is a pretty colour now. Can we go home and sleep?"

"We'll be fine. Shut up Minseok," Baekhyun says with a short laugh, dragging him inside the house.

They land softly on the carpet, Minseok's toes curling at the unfamiliar and soft material, stepping slowly through the room, eyes darting back and forth, breathing shallow. Everything seems bigger in here, and Minseok is reminded that compared to humans they are minuscule still, tiny beings that don't exist; It makes his fear return quickly and he hurries to catch up to a curious Baekhyun, frowning at the ease in which he pokes around, leaving a trail of melting ice behind him.

"Baekhyun, slow down. What are you looking for?" Minseok chirps quietly, tugging at the corner of one of his wings and sighing when Baekhyun ignores him, just grabs his hand again and drags him towards a series of platforms that go up, leading to a dark hallway.

"Let's go up there," Baekhyun says cheerfully, eyes lighting up in the dark and arm sliding around Minseok's waist to force him into flight, unworried and sparkling into the hushed air.

"What's up here?" Minseok asks, though he knows Baekhyun doesn't have the answer, having never gone anywhere without Minseok.

The upper level of the house is boring and uneventful save for them not finding the old man, and Baekhyun being very confused upon finding out that it's just the pretty human sleeping here alone in the house.

"Do you think he's gone?" Baekhyun asks Minseok, sorrow in his voice even as he lands on the bed and carefully reaches out a finger to poke the sleeping humans cheek.

"He was old," Minseok murmurs, nearly a whisper as he whips Baekhyun's hand back in annoyance and drags him off the bed and onto the floor, heart beating wildly as the human stirs in his sleep, but thankfully does not wake. "Stop that."

"I couldn't help myself," Baekhyun argues as they fly back downstairs, padding through the hallways and towards the screen door they entered through. "He's so pretty."

"You're making my soul ache. I hate soul aches," Minseok snaps, ignoring the dull thud that resonates somewhere within his body; a natural reaction that flares up when he least wants it to.

Baekhyun coos, wrapping his arms around Minseok and nuzzling somewhere between his neck and shoulder. "Don't be jealous."

He hates how it makes the pain ease away just as quickly as it had come, huffing at Baekhyun and preparing to take flight, wings fluttering quicker than a hummingbirds.

He never gets off the ground however, because the air is suddenly exploding with noise and movement, a huge form tumbling from the darkness and careening into Baekhyun, sending the tiny frost faerie sailing through the air. Baekhyun hits the ground with a loud thunk, staying crumpled on the floor.

He's not badly hurt, just unconscious, but the dull thud of a soul ache in Minseok's body is screaming now, and it takes all of his effort to fly at to speed towards Baekhyun, lifting him from the ground and into the air, high above the danger zone and towards the door.

It's a dog, that much Minseok can recognize, tail wagging and mouth barking. Minseok makes a shrill noise, flying into the wall twice in his hurry to get out. They're no match for dogs yet, too young, too small, magic not yet strong enough to fully freeze one. It's only until he's flown up the mountain and into their nest, the weight of Baekhyun weighing him down and tiring him that Minseok relaxes.

He collapses down into the tattered nest, too weak from the flight and from the exertion of doing anything with a soul ache this bad to properly remake it. Baekhyun is just waking up, shaking himself off and wincing in pain. Minseok runs a finger gently across one of his wings, frowning when he notices it's bent slightly, emitting a duller glow than the rest.

"We're not going back inside there," Minseok snaps, and Baekhyun winces again, this time not from pain. He doesn't say anything just nods, trying over and over again to stretch out his wing, but to no avail.

"Don't do that," Minseok says, voice still sounding strained but with less bite and more concern. Baekhyun looks sheepish, going completely still. He doesn't chatter or talk or even apologize and Minseok feels guilty, sighing heavily. He wraps an arm around Baekhyun's waist and gently pulls him closer, running a hand through Baekhyun's hair before massaging his injured wing.

"I don't want to lose you because of some dog," Minseok says voice still scolding and worried but it makes Baekhyun grin, curling up in Minseok's lap and wincing every few minutes when his wing aches from the massage.

"You would miss me," Baekhyun says, and Minseok doesn't even care that he hasn't apologized for putting them in danger, because at least they're out of it now.

"Maybe."

 

 

\---

"Your hair is pink," Minseok says sleepily one morning, tugging on a strand and fighting his drooping eyelids. "Why is it pink?"

"I don't really know," Baekhyun says back, crawling to the edge of their nest and dangling his bare feet over the edge. "I just wanted it pink and now it's pink."

"That's a light faerie thing," Minseok mutters, joining him at the edge of the nest and shivering slightly. Baekhyun may be a strange frost faerie but so is he, genuinely hating the cold and cuddling up to Baekhyun for warmth. He buries himself in Baekhyun's shoulder, yawning loudly and flicking little bits of snow off the other's head playfully. "It's patchy. You need practice."

"I didn't know I could do this until yesterday," Baekhyun says with a pout, pushing at Minseok lightly, before he sweeps across Minseok's entirety with his eyes, frowning thoughtfully. "I could practice on you."

"I don't want pink hair," Minseok says, brushing a hand through his own ice coloured hair. He really doesn't. He enjoys the way his hair supposedly sparkles in the sunlight. "It wouldn't look good anyway. Just fix yours."

Baekhyun turns towards Minseok with a mischievous grin, shaking the falling snow from his hair in a way that makes him look strangely beautiful. It distracts Minseok for only a second but that's long enough for Baekhyun to tackle him back into their nest, causing him to land on his folded wings painfully, a startled noise leaving his throat.

"I'll just turn it pink for a little bit," Baekhyun says, straddling Minseok and placing a hand on each side of his head, still grinning. Minseok would usually struggle but he's still half asleep, glaring weakly at Baekhyun. He's also extremely warm like this, Baekhyun's unusual high body heat washing over him, and so he gives in, leaning back and sighing.

"Fine, turn it pink."

Minseok ends up looking surprisingly good with pink hair, Baekhyun taking many chances to mess it up in the days that follow. Minseok doesn't mind, because an extra clingy Baekhyun is an extra warm Baekhyun.

 

  
\---

"Are we flying today?" Is the first thing Baekhyun asks when he notices the snow has melted. There are patches here and there, visible from their little nook in the mountain, and the air still has a distinct chill in it, but Spring has arrived.

The sound of a bird in the distance signals it, and Minseok can only nod, a huge grin lighting up his features as he peeks over the edge of the silky nest and into the below valley. He shakes the ice out of hair, noticing upon running a hand through that it's no longer pink, but a soft shade of pale blue, much like the blue of his wings.

They'd kept their pink the entire winter, experimenting with different shades, Baekhyun sometimes turning his own hair a variety of rainbow colours, practicing until he'd gotten it down perfect. 

"Where should we fly to?" Minseok asks, leaving it up to Baekhyun though a mental image of the waterfalls in the North swims across his vision for the smallest moment.

"I want to go somewhere new," Baekhyun says, and this isn't surprising. He's always wanting to explore, wanting to find them new places to play in. They haven't gone anywhere new in a long time, not since last summer.

Minseok almost says no, almost flinches out of adventuring, but then he remembers that they were only two months old when they'd visited their place of birth, only two months old when he'd almost lost Baekhyun to a dog.

They're over a year old now, adults now, and much more capable of taking care of themselves. Baekhyun may have the recklessness of a younger faerie still, but Minseok's at least managed to grow up enough for the both of them, level headed and sharp.

"Okay," Minseok agrees, nodding slightly and pulling Baekhyun towards him to give him his protective film. "Let's go on an adventure."

An adventure, turns out to be past the waterfalls and around the next mountain, a longer flight than Minseok's used to, buzzing back and forth but only weakly. Baekhyun's much more energetic, zipping here and there and around Minseok in circles, chattering excitedly about what could be near this mountain.

His enthusiasm and hope does get to Minseok, who grins at the thought of meeting other faeries, perhaps making friends. They are after all, the only faeries in their area, despite the knowledge that new faeries are hatched every year in that little backyard.

They'd discussed it only once, wondering where the other ones had gone, and Minseok had simply told Baekhyun that not everyone wants to live so close to the city, and not everyone is a frost faerie like themselves, equipped to survive through the rather harsh winter.

But it gets lonely sometimes, even being bound to each other. They're social creatures by nature, and Minseok often wonders if Baekhyun would be happier with a friend, someone as talkative as he is, more receptive and open than Minseok is. Soulmates by birth or not, there are times when they clash horribly and even Minseok feels lost and lonely, soul aching when Baekhyun sleeps on the opposite edge of their nest, bodies not touching at all.

So he follows Baekhyun, around the curve of the mountain and into an unoccupied cove to rest for the night, makeshift nest not as comfortable, but manageable. Baekhyun immediately takes a spot right in Minseok's lap for the night, length or their journey catching up to him at last.

"We've never been here before," Minseok says quietly, eyes scanning the skies and the surrounding forest for signs of life, yawning but determined to stay awake. His senses are on overdrive, nervous and jittery. He's usually not this spontaneous, and it's making him twitchy, noting how this mountain alcove is exactly like theirs back home, yet the view is so much different.

"Aren't you excited to see somewhere new?" Baekhyun says cheerfully, but the way in which his fingers rest gently, splayed across Minseok's neck and along his jaw suggests that he's in tune to how tired Minseok is.

Minseok just hums, too tired to properly register the feel of Baekhyun's lips brushing softly against his, falling asleep to the sound of him still talking.

 

\---

Minseok wakes up warm, wrapped in Baekhyun's unfolded wings, Baekhyun lying on top of him, sleeping breaths tickling his neck. He's out cold, whining softly in his sleep, and Minseok just sighs, running a hand through his hair and tugging gently at his nape to wake Baekhyun up.

"Why are you like this?" Minseok asks accusingly, voice cracking from sleep and from the new air. His lungs haven't quite adjusted and his wings are aching from where they're folded. The journey yesterday had been too much, and he's seriously thinking about forcing Baekhyun to stay right here in this alcove just for one more day.

"Why am I like what?" Baekhyun says, wings flapping annoyingly before settling back down in their hugging position, like extra limbs. He burrows further into Minseok, leaving butterfly kisses up and down his neck and jaw, but Minseok doesn't mind, just squirms underneath him.

"Your wings are unfolded," Minseok says, ignoring the way Baekhyun is pressing closer to him, tongue flicking out to lick where his lips had just been. His saliva is cold, but his breath is warm, leaving little bits of melting ice wherever his lips touch. Minseok shivers but doesn't push him away, breathing the tiniest bit laboured. "You're also clingy today."

"I'm clingy everyday," Baekhyun says, voice muffled but right in Minseok's ear, nipping at the tips with sharp teeth.

"Can we stay here today?' Is all Minseok says, voice coming out in a sleepy whine, and even Baekhyun with his non-human ears can hear the distorted sound of chimes. "My wings hurt and my feet hurt and I'm warm."

"Well," Baekhyun says with a smug kind of smile, pulling back from his assault on Minseok's neck and pressing a finger to his lips as if thinking about. It's all for show, because they both know that Minseok will call the shots in the end. If he wants to stay "home" they will. "Only because you asked nicely."

Minseok just laughs, wrapping an arm around Baekhyun's waist and tugging, Baekhyun falling on top of him with a sound of surprise that's quickly traded in for another toothy smile.

"I think I'm too tired to go hunt for food," Minseok teases, voice a purr as he taps one of Baekhyun's teeth with his finger, bringing it to his own lips, humming at the taste of his own life essence, fruity and cold. "If we're not going anywhere I'm sure you'll survive if you feed from me, mhmm?"

Baekhyun makes a noise at this, hands delicately holding Minseok's finger and licking off a stray bit of glowing pink. It's rare for this to happen, for Minseok to let him take charge, for Minseok to offer himself up like this to be fed from. Baekhyun fully takes advantage of this chance, teeth sinking lightly into Minseok's wrist, the pink substance filling him to the brink of euphoria.

They spend the day there, feeling more spent from the feeding than energized, Baekhyun refusing to fold his wings up, instead keeping them wrapped firmly around Minseok like a protective cocoon.

Minseok is grateful for this treatment sometimes, for Baekhyun overcompensation making up for his lack of it, stress ebbing away with the day as they fall back into a slumber, safe in their little mountain alcove.

 

\---

The next morning they prepare for flight quickly, both of them being well-rested and well-fed, energetic and ready to face whatever may come to them next. Baekhyun is hoping for a colony, one that he says he knows in his heart exist. Minseok is just hoping for maybe an oasis or some waterfalls. Somewhere where they can relax and just enjoy being faeries.

He can tell Baekhyun's excited by the way he barely gets riled up from his protective film, and the way he's chattering twice as much as normal. It's adorable, and Minseok can't even bring himself to shoot down Baekhyun's dreams when he turns to Minseok with stars in his eyes and asks if they can find a new nest to live in.

Minseok doesn't want a new nest to live in, he's perfectly happy with their actual home, but he knows Baekhyun is restless, adventurous, a lot of things he is not, and so Minseok just nods along, strangely ready to make the sacrifice if Baekhyun becomes too set in his ways.

Minseok feels light today, and they fly with hands clasped, Baekhyun overjoyed at the warmth of spring, newly changed black hair shining in the sunlight. Baekhyun is always telling Minseok he's beautiful, always making lewd jokes in his direction, forever ready to jump him it seems, but Minseok rarely takes the time to fully appreciate his mate.

He does in this moment though, fondness taking over his features, and the flutter around each other in the air, taking longer than they should on their journey as they act like hatchlings again. Minseok can't help it at one point when he pulls Baekhyun backwards by his sturdy wings and kisses him hard, driven by the invisible force that connects them but also by his own sudden rush of affection.

He won't admit it out loud, even when Baekhyun questions his sudden actions, but he's been worried the last few days, fretting and stressing about the random decision to fly to a new area, about the dangers that could possibly strike them down. The world is a dangerous place for little faeries, and though they've grown to be the size of house cats, they are still small, still young, in danger of being caught by wild animals, by humans, by the larger species of faeries that prey on the essence of others.  
  


 

\--- 

Baekhyun takes Minseok's hand and speeds up, taking them on a downward spiral as they break free from the clouds and away from the mountain. What they see has Baekhyun coming to an abrupt halt, crashing backwards into Minseok and gasping out loud. His recovery is smooth, hands sneaking their way around Minseok's neck and voice so excited that he sounds like a bunch of bells, ringing loudly and completely unintelligible.

Minseok would normally be annoyed by this behaviour, but right now he's just as amazed, wings swiveling to keep both him and Baekhyun in flight. They've found an oasis that's for sure. It's beautiful, with a shimmering lake and falling pink leaves.

"Where are the humans?" Baekhyun asks breathlessly, recovering from his shocked babble and zipping forward, dropping a leaf onto his tongue and tasting it. He seems satisfied with it, humming and landing near the water, wings seeming to blend in with the surroundings.

"I - something feels different," Minseok says, unable to put his finger on it, glancing around with hesitance as he lands beside Baekhyun, a protective hand on his arm despite the serenity of the lake. "Like we're not where we were before."

"Of course we're not." Baekhyun says, eyes lighting up with his laughter. "We've just flown here silly."

"You know what I meant." Minseok says shortly, but it's without bite. He kneels down by the water's edge, trailing his fingers across the top, enough to feel the wetness of it, but light enough so that the trail of ice he leaves behind doesn't stay.

"It feels safe," He breathes out, looking towards the sky. "It doesn't feel empty though. There's a presence here."

"Do you think it's other faeries?" Baekhyun asks, and he sounds nervous for once, fingers mirroring Minseok's as he too tests the water, creating an ice shard that he melts on his tongue, licking his lips happily. "Everything tastes good here. And you can see the mountain we just left in the distance look."

"I suppose you want to stay the day and night here," Minseok says with a sigh, folding his wings and dipping his feet into the water, enjoying the way his film dissolves and the water washes through his toes momentarily before freezing around him.

"Can we walk through the forest?" Baekhyun asks, eyes shining and mouth a pout as he attaches himself to Minseok and folds his own wings, feet finding Minseok's under the water. It's a familiar and comforting gesture that reminds him of back when they were newly hatched and discovering water for the first time.

"It looks bright enough." Minseok comments, glancing towards the trees. He can see right inside, which is good. There's no chance for an ambush from some creature or other, and enough time for them to unfold their wings and fly away in an emergency. "Let's stay here for a bit though. The water is nice to look at."

"Your reflection in the water is nice to look at also," Baekhyun says, winking at Minseok and snuggling closer to his side, pointing towards the water.

"Shut up."

 

 

\---

The forest really is brightly lit and not at all dangerous. Minseok breathes in the smell of the place with a happiness in his step and Baekhyun's chatter washing over him. Baekhyun's been pointing out every little thing, ecstatic at even the smallest leaves crunching under their feet as they walk; the little bits of frost still left, seated atop the tips of blades of grass.

It really is gorgeous here, much nicer than the waterfalls, and Minseok is glad they came. They can visit often he thinks. It's a far journey, but the alcove had been warm, safe, and every faerie needs a vacation.

He ignores the thought in the back of his mind, the natural instinct that Baekhyun is letting run free, that he's pushing back down inside. There's a part of him that's unconsciously searching for nesting spots, unconsciously weighing the pros and cons of living here, of relocating their tiny nest to a new place, one further away from the city.

Minseok stops looking, but he knows Baekhyun is, hears it in his voice, and Minseok knows that he's never been able to say no to Baekhyun, no matter how annoying or pushy he gets.

For now though, he focuses on exploring, and focuses on the taste of the pink leaves Baekhyun pops into his mouth every ten feet.

He'll have time for fretting later.

 

 

\---

They spend the night in what Baekhyun refers to as "his dream nesting location". It's high up, a nook in the branches of a large tree. The view is breathtaking from it's highest branches, and Baekhyun leaves Minseok to do the work of building a temporary nest, choosing instead to crawl to the end of a branch and stare down into the lake. He calls back to Minseok every once in a while to repeat his thoughts of this place being his dream.

Minseok ignores these calls, creating a hammock type nest for them between two sturdy branches, falling into it with a thud and staring up at the stars. If Baekhyun's enthusiasm wasn't enough to convince him of this place, this right here is.

"Baekhyun," He calls out, giggling when he hears an annoyed noise back. "Come lie down with me and watch the stars."

"Are they watching back?" Baekhyun calls again, but his voice is closer now, and his face peeks over the edge of the branch and into the nest, eyes glittering in the dark.

"Come find out," Minseok says, opening his arms in welcome and regretting it a second later when Baekhyun rolls into the nest, landing on his chest with a thump. Baekhyun doesn't turn to look at the sky, instead pushing himself up and looking down at Minseok.

"Wow the stars really are beautiful," Baekhyun breathes out, purposely letting his mouth fall open, eyes widening.

Minseok blushes dark blue, cheeks cooling under Baekhyun's gaze, reaching up to bat him away in embarrassment. Baekhyun just lets out a giggle, flopping down beside Minseok and tucking his face into his chest, easily forgiven.

Minseok is half expecting Baekhyun to say something else, or even inappropriately feel him up, but he glances beside him in shock to see Baekhyun fast asleep, curled into Minseok's side like a small kitten.

It's peaceful here in a way that their mountain is not, complete silence and twinkling stars causing the loud sounds of birds and of far traffic to seem not as nice, not as gentle. It's a good thing to fall asleep too, and Minseok soon joins Baekhyun, entwined together under the stars.  
  


 

 

\---

They stay in the quiet oasis for another half day, the sun heating them up enough to bathe near the edges of the lake without freezing it over too much. It's fun until Baekhyun freezes his wings for too long, yowling in pain as they melt, Minseok gently licking over them afterwards, a new protective film that does little to soothe Baekhyun's sudden bad mood, though it does take away the pain.

"We should start flying home soon," Minseok says softly, arms massaging Baekhyun's upper arms to try and calm down his tantrum, humming a chiming song and kissing the top of his head gently.

"I don't want to leave," Baekhyun mutters darkly, becoming dead weight and Minseok's arms and pouting.

"Baekhyun," Minseok sighs, pushing Baekhyun off his lap and facing him directly, like a mother sternly talking a child. "Even if we were to move here, we couldn't just drop everything and stay. We have our food stores and our nest."

"But-"

"Hush." Minseok says, and he is stern this time, cutting Baekhyun off and continuing. "That nest took us nearly a year to build, and it's perfectly fine to be flown here and added to the temporary one I built last night. It'll take us a couple of trips but we'd have to bring it all out here do you understand?"

"So you're saying-"

"What I'm saying is think of this as a scouting party."

Baekhyun's grin grows bigger with each word Minseok says, filling up his face and making his eyes disappear before Baekhyun is suddenly back in his lap, kissing him hard on the mouth and purring against his lips, the distinct sound of windchimes filling the air around them.

"Hey don't get too excited," Minseok says when he regains his breath, though his fingers stay curled in Baekhyun's hair. "I never said yes."

"You practically did," Baekhyun says, before assaulting him again, pulling back only to say, "We can fly in an hour."

 

 

\---

They find the alcove they stayed in on the way to the oasis again easily, settling down for the night with both of their wings unfolded for warmth. Winter is still nipping at their heels and Minseok still gets cold too easily, becoming clingy himself, wrapping his arms, and legs around Baekhyun, teeth chattering.

It's colder here than both the oasis and their mountain back home, and he's grumpy, wriggling around in an attempt to stay warm, growling in frustration when nothing helps.

"You've gotten too used to warmth already," Baekhyun tells him, hands running up and down Minseok's sides. It's not warming him up, but it calms his shaking, and makes him heave out a heavy breath, relaxing into the touch.

It's not a fun night for Minseok, and he only wishes for the cold to be gone for good soon.

 

 

 

\---

Baekhyun isn't happy to return to their nest, talking nonstop about the oasis and how much better it is. He speaks so much that for once Minseok even gets annoyed, snapping that he knows, _understands._  Baekhyun looks sheepish, so defeated that even his wings droop, hanging loosely, hands folded together and mouth in a thin line.

Minseok sighs, finger caressing Baekhyun's cheek right under his eye, other hand at his waist. He kisses Baekhyun's eyelids gently; An apology for snapping at him, whispering that he knows how excited Baekhyun is, but things like this take time.

"We'll bring some of the food over in a few days okay?" Minseok assures him, rubbing circles into Baekhyun's hips. It's a calming gesture, a show of love, but Minseok knows Baekhyun will react an entirely different way, smirking at the way his breathing grows slightly harsher the closer Minseok's hands get to his thighs. "We'll also stay a few nights over there with each load of food we bring. That way we have a chance to take this slow, to get comfortable there. I can't leave things too quickly."

Baekhyun nods, welcoming the touch of Minseok's lips against his own, a comforting kiss that becomes more when Baekhyun takes over, eagerly sucking on Minseok's tongue, biting onto his bottom lip and drinking the tiny bit of essence that leaks out.

Minseok sits back and lets Baekhyun do his thing for a while, lets his hands wander and his tongue explore, gently multitasking by folding Baekhyun's wings for him, getting them out of dangers way. Minseok pushes Baekhyun backwards until his mate falls onto his back, relishing in the soft panting and the hurried way in which Baekhyun hooks his legs around Minseok's waist, pulling him impossibly close.

Baekhyun nips at Minseok's earlobes, at the sensitive spot right near the pointed tip, working his way down his neck with little gasps. They grind against each other, Baekhyun's back arching off the silks of nest with every roll of Minseok's small hips. They rarely ever properly mate, too fearful of bringing hatchlings into the world when they themselves are still young in faerie years, still too close to newly hatched. 

But they do feed a lot, Baekhyun seeming to have a never ending sex drive, a never ending hunger for Minseok and for his body, teeth pressing against skin but never fully breaking it, small blue tongue trailing it's way up around one of Minseok's extended but not yet swollen cocks.

It's Baekhyun's favourite part, watching them grow in length before him, sliding into his mouth and down to his own tentacle-like organs, pale blue but glowing a soft pink, just like the rest of him. He sucks lightly on the bulb at the end of the one in his mouth, completely distracted from thoughts of the oasis, breathing harshly when Minseok tangles their tentacles together tugging and pulling at both of Baekhyun's with one of his own.

He murmurs something that Baekhyun doesn't quite catch, before pulling him up for another kiss, other tentacle sliding across Baekhyun's nipples and down to join the others, switching from cool to warm as it nears Baekhyun's ass, teasing and circling his rim before slowly dipping inside. He doesn't go far in, enough to tease Baekhyun's walls, rubbing against the sensitive ridges, just short of hitting where it should be.

Baekhyun is writhing by now, moaning into Minseok's mouth, throwing his head back and panting out something that sounds more like a broken bell than any understandable words. It's a plea for Minseok to bite him, and Minseok does, sinking his teeth in and pulling, leaving two bleeding, pink trails, closing his lips around them to drink just as the second tentacle, throbbing and dark, prods at his hole, pausing and circling it as if asking permission.

Baekhyun lets out a broken whine, completely gone. Minseok would laugh if he weren't currently attached to Baekhyun's neck, moaning softly himself at the taste of the essence, at the feel of Baekhyun clenching around his growing tips.

Baekhyun is easy to please, always eager to be wrecked like this, fucked open and brought close enough to the edge to keen; to beg to be mated, reacting every time as if it's the first time, tentacles hooking themselves around Minseok's legs and making their way to his ass.

Minseok's breath hitches and he pulls away from Baekhyun's neck to drag him forward, hand around the back of his neck and fingers buried in his hair. Their teeth clash as he kisses him hard, tentacles thrusting deep enough for Baekhyun's hips to rise from the nest floor.

Minseok doesn't usually let Baekhyun fuck him, is always the one in charge, bringing him over the edge, but tonight he makes an exception. It's a reward in a way, a thank you and a submission, for putting up with his attitude and his lack of enthusiasm.

It's new for Minseok, the feel of Baekhyun's cold and slick bulbs entering him both at once, causing him to fall forward, enough to push even further into Baekhyun. It's dangerous territory, but Minseok can't bring himself to care, rocking both forwards and backwards, into Baekhyun and onto Baekhyun.

Baekhyun has both his hands cradling Minseok's face now, licking into his mouth desperately as they rock against each other, moans muffled by each others mouths. It's Baekhyun's turn to drink, nosing his way along Minseok's jaw and across his collarbones, nails scraping dangerously close Minseok's folded wings as he gets carried away biting down just as a tentacle gets pushed until the bulb catches on something they've never let it catch on before .

Baekhyun whines loudly, pink substance trailing down his chin as he pulls away from Minseok in shock, moans echoing out and getting lost in mountain air, tentacles slowing their actions as his focus shifts completely the feel of the tip of Minseok's tentacle swelling inside him, catching on his inner rim while the other continues to rub against the walls.

It's overwhelming, and all Baekhyun can do is hold on while Minseok continues to move. Minseok takes Baekhyun's own tentacles, swollen and now useless, lying limp across Minseok's back and thigh in his hands, and the stimulation has Baekhyun coming, sticky blue dripping down Minseok's arms.

Minseok comes himself later with a shudder and a low moan, releasing inside Baekhyun, before collapsing on top of him, tongue lazily lapping at the essence still dripping from Baekhyun's lips. Baekhyun is still breathing heavily, but he relaxes underneath Minseok, crumpling into the nests' silks and letting Minseok clean him, mouth warm as it travels across his stomach and between his legs.

It's more sensual and less arousing, a contented hum leaving Baekhyun as Minseok takes care of him. Baekhyun murmurs for Minseok to just sleep and stop fussing, they can clean up before they fly in the morning.

Minseok stops after one more thorough tongue bath, sinking his teeth into the tip of Baekhyun's ear, leaving a mark; the faerie way of saying _mine_. Baekhyun makes a soft noise, nipping at Minseok’s ear in return and tapping their wings together before curling up and falling asleep almost immediately.

It’s a calm kind of sleep, Baekhyun stirring once in a while, twitching and moving closer to Minseok. He’s curled up like a child, using Minseok’s chest as a pillow with his knees tucked into Minseok’s side, grip on his arms tight and possessive.

Minseok doesn’t mind, lying awake but at peace, brushing fingers lightly across Baekhyun’s partially opened lips, tracing the shell of one of his ears. Minseok’s thinking, weighing the pros and cons of the oasis, what it means to move there, and possibly start a new life. And there’s that possibly of Baekhyun bearing a hatchling due to their careless nature, carried away by each other in the heat of a moment. They'd mated tonight, and though Baekhyun will probably think nothing of it, Minseok thinks while his eyes blink slowly. 

It’s a strange thing to think about, the thought of choosing a birthing place for a child they’ll never meet. A tiny faerie that will make it’s way through a confusing and harsh world with another tiny faerie by it’s side.

It’s a natural instinct to feel this way, and Minseok knows that he only has whoever birthed him to thank for his life and for the care they probably put into picking that lantern filled backyard, for choosing somewhere safe. For him being hatched and bound to his annoying, obnoxious mate who he’d give his life for at any moment.

He wonders if some birthmates don’t love each other, if some leave, ripping their souls apart. Minseok thinks about faeries hatched alone, only ever looking into the eyes of taken souls or into no eyes at all. And that’s the thing really. Minseok could have never bonded with Baekhyun, could have left him alone, scared and cold on the mountain side the night of their first fight.

But he hadn’t, and it’s with a full heart and a calm mind that MInseok presses the softest of kisses to Baekhyun’s forehead, wriggling further underneath his sleeping form and drifting into a deep sleep.

Minseok will do anything for Baekhyun, be that dote on him, knock him down some notches when he gets too much, or be it moving from the only place they’ve ever known to somewhere new, unknown and terrifying.

 

 

\---

Baekhyun is still asleep late in the morning, despite passing out long before Minseok. He’s cocooned in his wings and completely still, a picture of innocence with long eyelashes and metallic flushed cheeks.

Minseok feels different in the waking hours, feels a tug somewhere within drawing him close to Baekhyun in a way he doesn’t remember ever feeling. His natural senses are telling him that this must be an after effect of mating.

To fully mate is to press more than just pleasure and reproduction into another faerie. It feeds them essence, pure and direct through the swollen tips of their tentacle-like organs, tightens the already sealed bond, ignites a rush of purpose, of emotion, of _something_.

Minseok can feel it now, a physical and mental pull, willing his body to pause in the act of tying tight bundles of fruits and plants. He doesn’t remember consciously making the decision to crawl into Baekhyun’s cocoon, but here he is, lips pressed gently to soft skin and fingers threading through hair like touching silk.

It’s the most tender of wake up calls, and Baekhyun’s eyes open slowly, a blissful grin tugging the corners of his mouth.

“What’s up with you?” Baekhyun asks, leaning up to kiss Minseok slowly, lips swollen from sleep and voice feigning suspicion. “You’re acting sappy.”

 “I’m allowed,” Minseok grumbles, nipping at Baekhyun’s lip before sliding off of him and out of the nest, fluttering his wings as his nerves build. “I’ve packed the first load of our food stores.”

“You what?” Baekhyun says, not bothering to hide the surprise sparkling in his eyes.

“You wanted a decision. So I made one,” Minseok shrugs, trying to act casual, but he shakes his head, tiny shards of ice falling from his hair. “If we’re going to move to the oasis we better start now.”

Minseok doesn’t get the chance to say another word, back hitting the ground as Baekhyun pounces like a small animal after prey, hands tugging roughly at Minseok’s hair, and lips attached to his, sucking on his tongue as if he might pull Minseok’s soul straight from his body.

“I guess you’re pleased with this,” Minseok says when Baekhyun releases him, breathy laughter escaping his lungs.

“We’re going to live in heaven.” Baekhyun gasps, and he almost sounds aroused at this thought, eyes glassy and mouth open. “We’re going to build a nest and look at the stars and maybe one day find a faerie neighbour. I love you, I love you I lo-”

Baekhyun keeps talking, voice bordering on worship, and Minseok can’t help but laugh, tugging Baekhyun down for a kiss to shut him up, swallowing his chatter and trailing a hand between his legs. It effectively shuts Baekhyun up, at least for a moment before excited babbling becomes gasping moans.

 

\---

They make it snow beneath them as they fly, soft flakes falling on summer trees, hair newly dyed a brilliant electric blue courtesy of Baekhyun's strange ability. The bundles of film wrapped food are heavy, but Minseok has always been a strong and capable faerie, carrying the brunt of the weight.

Baekhyun complains about this, solely because he can’t fully annoy Minseok, buzzing around him with his light bundle of food in one arm. Minseok doesn’t mention that the real reason behind taking most of the weight is the knowledge that if Baekhyun is carrying a hatchling, too much strain could cause it to die before it’s even fully developed.

It seems like a silly worry now, considering it’s impossible to know for sure until at least a month into the pregnancy, when Baekhyun will get frost sickness, power malfunctioning. His stomach will also grow over sensitive, body creative it’s own protective film around where the egg will grow.

For now, they have no way of really knowing, but Minseok’s protective nature is in overdrive, making him the clingier one for once, attentive and fretting, hands only leaving Baekhyun’s side to carry the food.

Baekhyun doesn’t question it, but basks in the extra attention, littering Minseok’s every bit of skin he can reach on Minseok’s body with fluttery kisses the second they reach the mountain alcove.

They’re cuddly and playful, like hatchlings after their first orgasms, overly aware of each other, riding out the high of their mating and of their journey. Minseok treats Baekhyun like glass this time, tips gentle as they slide inside Baekhyun, fingers dancing near the base of Baekhyun’s tentacles. Baekhyun has never been quiet, and now is no exception, impatient whines bouncing off the walls of the alcove and back to Minseok’s ears like a desperate melody.

 

 

\---

Carrying the weight of all of the bundles becomes too much when they’re veering around the mountain, wind picking up and sky clouding over, Baekhyun not seeming to notice Minseok struggling as he darts around, free of the weight.

He only turns back just in time to see Minseok get swept sideways by a particularly strong gust, dropping two bundles at once and paling in reaction, lips turned down and wings flopping uselessly in agitation.

“I’ll get them,” Baekhyun blurts out suddenly, diving away before Minseok can stop him, disappearing beneath the canopy of the trees below and into the valley. Minseok shrieks, panicking and helpless, instincts telling him that Baekhyun is going to be in danger, soul ache flaring up immediately.

Minseok hovers in one place, cradling the remaining bundles to his chest and hoping for Baekhyun to appear above the trees and back to him. His wings are hummingbird fast along with his quick beating heart, breathing heavy and laboured.

The oasis is one thing, but the landscape below looks harsh, thick trees blocking the view. They’re small faeries, not big enough to fight off anything substantial, and when his chest suddenly screams with something more than worry, Minseok drops the remaining bundles, streaking down into the valley faster than he’s ever flown.

Minseok has only felt this kind of pain twice in his life. Once when he’d seen Baekhyun for the first time, newly hatched and dripping with film, and once when Baekhyun had been attacked by that dog, wings bent and body useless as Minseok had flown him from the house.

He guides himself to where Baekhyun is by sheer protective instinct using their soul bond, veering through trees at top speed, spiraling and nearly falling but righting himself into a panicked hover when he finally sees Baekhyun.

Baekhyun is alive but trapped, pinned to the ground by a bobcat, limbs thrashing and screams erupting from his lungs, a noise that probably sounds like the scraping of sheet metal to the non-faerie ear.

If Minseok were in a right state of mind he would never take on an animal this size, but he’s not, barely registering the sharpness of it’s claws or the predatory glint in it’s eye as he screams, landing on it’s back with his teeth in it’s neck; freezing its skin and eyelids.

The cat yowls, front paws lifting off the ground and away from Baekhyun as it struggles to get to Minseok, thrashing and wild. Minseok holds on to where he is, nails turning to rock hard icicles as he jabs them into the cats throat over and over again, vision blurring with emotion, rage driven by the overwhelming pain inside him.

The bobcat stills, releasing a violent shudder before crumpling to the ground underneath him. It's almost satisfying for a moment, Minseok surveying his work, limbs aching and heart pounding, but he jumps down to where Baekhyun's lying with his eyes closed.

He'll be okay; injuries minor and nothing broken, but the tip of one of his wings is shredded. Minseok runs a finger over the wound gently, drawing a pained whimper out of Baekhyun. He's struggling to sit up, and it's then that Minseok notices that Baekhyun is cradling a bundle to his chest.

"I got one of our food bundles back," Baekhyun says weakly, voice cracking and lopsided grin on his face. Minseok seethes quietly, but says nothing kneeling beside him and pulling him up into a sitting position, licking his fingers and tracing it carefully over a scratch on Baekhyun's cheek.

"We're going to be stuck down here for a day or two," Minseok says quietly, voice coming out in a kind of whoosh, relieved sigh sticking in the back of his throat. "You should have just left the food, idiot."

"I wasn't really thinking," Baekhyun admits, and his whole body sags from more than just the pain in his wings and arms. "Sorry."

"You're never really thinking," Minseok says. He's tired, adrenaline leaving his body and tips of his fingers screaming in pain from over excess of ice. "We'll have to walk, and we'll have to be careful. I don't think I can- I don't think I can handle another something that big."

"It was kind of hot though," Baekhyun mutters, almost quiet enough so that Minseok can't hear, but a grin is on his face. "You should kill things for me more often."

"Shut up Baekhyun," Minseok snaps, but his worried frown is morphing into a smile, grateful that Baekhyun is okay, and that Baekhyun is okay enough to still be annoying. He holds him down in place, licking a protective film over Baekhyun's injured wing, wincing whenever Baekhyun yelps in pain.

"Is it safe to stay here?" Baekhyun asks when he's finally able to stand up, eyes darting around the darkening forest floor and settling on Minseok, large and fearful.

"I don't think so," Minseok says nervously, battered bundle of fruit in one arm, the other secure around Baekhyun's wrist, as if afraid of losing him again. He's distracted, panicked that Baekhyun's body has been put under too much stress, that they've lost the life that may have been growing and Baekhyun has to poke his cheek lightly to bring him back to reality.

"I saw a larger tree while i was searching for the bags," Baekhyun says, curling his fingers around Minseok's wrist this time and tugging slightly. "I think the thicker branches are too high for any one to reach us."

"Are you sure?" Minseok says warily, walking blindly behind Baekhyun, hoping to the heavens that Baekhyun remembers where he's going. "I don't want us to be in danger. You can't get hurt again."

His voice sounds whiny even to his own ears, but Minseok is allowed to be the whiny one now, fear still rippling through him and soul ache throbbing dully in his chest, after effects of the sheer panic he'd felt earlier.

"Don't worry about me. Or us," Baekhyun says reassuringly, turning to place a hand on Minseok's cheek and kiss him lightly, eyes searching his face. He looks completely serious for once, sharp incisors worrying into his bottom lip. "We'll be fine."

"I can't not worry when you do stupid shit that almost gets you killed," Minseok says sharply, hands shaking. "This is why I'm so worried about us moving. I don't want you wandering off somewhere we don't know to adventure and getting killed or hurt or-"

Baekhyun doesn't answer him, just points in front of them to the large tree he'd mentioned, a safe place to stay for the night, branches high up. Minseok hands Baekhyun the food, dutifully picking Baekhyun up and cradling him in his arms like a child, flying them to a higher up branch .

"I won't get killed," Baekhyun finally says in reply to Minseok's outburst. He sounds regretful, which is probably a first, and Minseok can't stay angry with him.

"What if you're pregnant," Minseok says harshly, finally mentioning the fear in the back of his mind, something he doesn't think Baekhyun has even realized. "We fully mated the other night. You could have a hatchling."

"Oh," Baekhyun says, voice breathy with realization. "Oh. That's why you've been so--"

He looks down at his stomach, rubbing the spot where an egg would form is he really were pregnant, looking back up at Minseok with wide eyes.

"I would know wouldn't I? If something had happened? I would have felt it right?" He speaks quickly, and flinches as if nervous that Minseok is angry with him for much more than just running off. "I would know if something had been ... lost."

"I don't know," Minseok mutters truthfully, slumping into the walls of the temporary hammock he'd made while they weren't speaking. He stares at Baekhyun, sees the fear in his eyes, and does what he usually does, pulling the other faerie forward and into his arms, being careful not to disturb his film wrapped wing. "I don't know any of this stuff. No one ever taught me what to do."

  
"No one ever taught me either," Baekhyun says quietly, tense in Minseok's hold, not looking him in the eye. "I just panicked and thought it would take longer to move. I wasn't thinking and I was excited -- I am excited -- to live here and I haven't even thought of us mating or of what you thought and I'm sorry--"

"I know," Minseok says in a hushed voice, brushing Baekhyun's messy bangs away from his face, feeling him still and relax in his arms, seeming to realize he's not getting his head bitten off. "I'm excited too you know. I just worry and with good reason. We need to be smart. And safe."

"Okay," Baekhyun agrees, ears perking up to listen to the sounds of the forest, shrouded in darkness with only a few birds here and there. "I'll be more careful. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Minseok's tone is soft but firm, and he sinks into the bottom of the hammock, dragging Baekhyun down and on top of him, hand touching the film on his wings lightly to make sure it's still in place. "Sleep."

"We'll get to our home and see the stars again soon," Baekhyun murmurs against his chest, wincing when he stretches and pulls the cuts on his wing. "This will heal fast."

Minseok doesn’t answer, already asleep, drained and tired from the days events.

 

 

\---

It’s slowgoing, walking through the forest land by the mountain, Minseok unsure of his bearings down here, itching to take flight and get into the sky where he can see where they’re going, where they can keep out of danger. But Baekhyun can’t fly yet, fluttering one wing usually and hissing in pain at any attempt to even unfold the injured one, pouting in frustration and clinging to Minseok’s arm the entire way.

  
They’d eaten half the food bundle for a light breakfast and Minseok is weary, mentally calculating the amount left back at their old home, wondering if they’ll have enough to survive while trying to understand their newer surroundings.

Baekhyun assures him the whole way that they'll be just fine, that there are sure to be small animals around, that they can eat the delicious pink leaves. Reminds him that if worse comes to worse they can feed from each other.

It takes them two days, Minseok fretting and insisting they walk through the night but collapsing by the time morning arrives, sleeping away half the day in the confines of a patch of bushes, Baekhyun tucked protectively into his side.

Breaking out from the trees to find themselves finally somewhere familiar is a relief to Minseok, recognizing the sparkling lake a distance away, and excited pulling Baekhyun forward. It's just as peaceful as they'd left it, sunlight reflecting off the water and fuchsia leaves littering the shoreline.

"We'll stay here for a few days until your wing is healed enough to fly," Minseok says curtly, helping Baekhyun up the tree and into the hammock, which still holds strong undisturbed. "You're going to stay in the tree, and I'm going to go look for fruit."

"But I want to come," Baekhyun pouts, flopping around like a fish. His wing is already better it seems, if he can put weight on it and not be in pain.

"Nope. You're staying in bed for a while," Minseok insists firmly, physically holding Baekhyun down by his shoulders and looking him right in the eye. It's an unwavering gaze, one that has Baekhyun's eyes darting away from his face before darting back with a glint.

"As long as you join me in bed later," Baekhyun drawls, running a hand down Minseok's chest and winking salaciously. Minseok rolls his eyes, plucking Baekhyun's hand off him and shaking his head.

"You're an idiot," He mutters, hovering out of the hammock and scanning the area for possible fruit trees, ignoring Baekhyun's affronted noise below him.

"You love me anywaysm" He hears called out behind him, and Minseok can't really argue with that.

Baekhyun's usually right.

 

 

\---

Much to Minseok's happiness the fruit around the oasis is plentiful. It's strange though, varieties, colours, tastes, thing he's never seen before in his life. He doesn't know what any of the berries are called, doesn't know if the seeds in the strange magenta coloured things are edible, but he collects it all anyways.

Huge bunches carried back in his arms over multiple trips, dropping them into the hammock beside a napping Baekhyun because for now they have nowhere to store them. At this rate it looks like the only thing they may need to bring back on the next trip is the lining of their old nest.

They might not even need that, Minseok touching the material of their hammock and humming softly to himself. It would only take a month at tops to layer up to a safe thickness, durable and long lasting, and here in the oasis they don't have to worry about the things they had to worry about on the side of the mountain.

There's no high winds to come screaming into the walls of the cave, no sea birds, flying in from the ocean to try and build a nest right where they are, shrieking and attacking and trying to pull Baekhyun from him.

These facts, weighed down in Minseok's mind over a couple of hours, plus the events of the last flight, the image of Baekhyun pinned to the ground, has Minseok thinking that maybe there won't be a flight back; that maybe exploring this safer side of the forest, maybe just working with what they have and rebuilding from the ground up is the option they need.

The final step in Minseok's decision comes when he wanders down behind the tree, digging through the tick under brush to find a hollowed out hole, dug into the ground by non-human hands and hidden by the leaves. It's the left behind traces of a faerie, whether it be lantern or frost or light Minseok doesn't know, but it's definitely dug by precision claws and careful, small fingers.

It's perfect, and Minseok grins to himself as he flutters back up into the tree, popping a few berries into his mouth as he starts making trips back and forth. He stops on his last trip to place a gentle hand on a still sleeping Baekhyun's forehead, a chill seeping from his fingers and onto Baekhyun's skin.

Baekhyun shudders, but doesn't wake, snuggling deeper into the dried film, smacking his lips together and breathing out a sigh. It's adorable, temptation to a now tired Minseok; His arms feel heavy and his eyelids are drooping.

Minseok carries the armful of fruit to the hole and drops it inside, stopping to arrange the fruit in neat rows and piles based on colour and size. It's satisfying to look at, and Minseok makes a small celebration noise as he steps back to survey his work.

Minseok debates going out to hunt, claws itching to catch something, but in the end he's too sleepy, flying back up into the branches of the tree and in between, settling himself on top of Baekhyun for a well deserved nap.

He can ask Baekhyun later if they want to hunt, but he knows there's something that Baekhyun would rather drain the life essence of.

 

 

 

\---

Minseok wakes up with a chill going down his spine, sitting up with a full body shudder and wide eyes. In his half asleep state he panics, thinking that there's been a cold spell while they were sleeping, mind scrambling to the fruit he'd just hidden and whether it's going to survive or not.

Minseok blinks, confused, when the cold is suddenly gone and warmth seeps through him, a giggle bursting forth from the culprit, hot puffs of air hitting his neck and making him shiver. It's just Baekhyun, fingers shifting from icy cold to lukewarm to flame hot, tapping a pattern up Minseok's back and across his jaw.

"Hello," Baekhyun says cheerfully, body half beneath him and half beside him, leaning against his elbows and looking up at Minseok innocently, eyes hidden behind messy bangs but lips curled up into a coy smirk.

"You freaked me out," Minseok growls, fingers ice cold as he pokes Baekhyun between the eyes, something he used to do frequently while they were children to scold him.

"I'm not really sorry," Baekhyun says with a shrug of his shoulders, still dancing his fingers across Minseok's skin. It's pleasantly cool, causing Minseok to shiver with each touch, a tiny spark of want shooting through him when Baekhyun brushes a finger across his nipple, barely touching it.

"I can tell," Minseok says, sliding his own hands up Baekhyun's chest and around his neck, pulling him forward for a kiss that's both frigid and hot, enjoying the sound of Baekhyun's breath hitching.

Baekhyun's hands stop moving, choosing instead to grip Minseok's biceps as he licks into his mouth enthusiastically, Minseok's tongue cool. Baekhyun keeps his own tongue warm, heavy in Minseok's mouth as the stimulation riles him up, has him falling backwards and tugging Baekhyun on top of him, so as to keep his still injured wing out of danger of being crushed underneath them.

"You're kind of tense," Baekhyun says in a low voice, massaging Minseok's shoulders with chilled hands, switching his magic through each finger as it touches Minseok's skin. "Let me loosen you up."

"Slow down," Minseok mutters, but there's not much fight in his voice, sighing appreciatively as Baekhyun's hands move down his sides and across his back, massaging the skin there also, setting his nerves on fire. He _is_  tense, and Baekhyun's fingers are smooth, thin and soft, the perfect hands for this kind of thing.

"You need a release. It's been a stressful few days," Baekhyun says seriously, mouth a thin line but fingers continuing their assault, wrapping around one of Minseok's growing lengths without warning. It sends a spike of arousal through him and Minseok bares his teeth slightly as his hips buck up into Baekhyun's frosty fingers.

"I figure if I stay on top there's no danger to my wing tip," Baekhyun continues, and he slips a finger into Minseok's mouth, catching the tip on one of Minseok's teeth and gasping softly, one that's completely for show. "Plus we haven't fed in a while. Everyone wins."

Baekhyun's right, it's been days since they properly fed, at least a month since Minseok has even caught a live animal for them to relieve it of it's soul, and he suddenly feels parched, thirst reeling through his body as he sucks what little essence he can get from Baekhyun's finger.

It's not enough, not with Baekhyun steadily shooting bits of cold and pleasure through him with each lazy tug of his hand. Minseok can't bring himself to care that he's the one slowly being wrecked right now, dignity not an issue when they're all by themselves -- have always been by themselves -- and he tightens the hold he has on the back of Baekhyun's head, tugging him forward and sinking his teeth in somewhere near his collarbones.

It's messy and Baekhyun's fingers jerk on his tentacle, jabbing into the tip a little too hard, rocking forward from the force but recovering quickly. He lets go and rubbing his hands up Minseok's thighs and to his hips, squeezing with cold fingers that leave behind shards of ice.

Minseok grins as he drinks greedily, enjoying the way Baekhyun gives up and slumps against him, breathing harsh and hands scrambling to hold onto Minseok. He's cold, losing control of his magic in this moment, shivering and shaking and writhing, held into place still by Minseok's steady hand, teeth scraping as he pulls away, licking the rose coloured substance from his lips.

Baekhyun kisses him hard, tongue tracing every inch of his mouth, dragging across his teeth and around his lips, desperate to taste himself, to lap up everything Minseok hasn't caught.

It's always been a strange thing of Baekhyun's, the greed he has for the taste of his own soul, for the feel of his own tentacles pressing inside his rim and against his walls.

Minseok has never tried it, not seeing the point of pleasuring himself when he has Baekhyun right beside him. Now though he looks at Baekhyun thoughtfully, at the way his lips shine, swollen, red, delectable and waiting to be bitten.

Minseok slides his tentacles up and around Baekhyun's thighs, hips twitching every time the tip rubs against skin, effectively spreading Baekhyun's legs apart just a bit enough for his own fingers to touch. Baekhyun moans, presses against him and drags teeth across Minseok's rib cage like tiny knives, drawing the tiniest drop of flushed essence from sensitive skin.

"Bite me." Minseok exhales, voice husky and strained. "You need to take a lot. It'll help your wing heal faster if the bond is tightened extra."

Baekhyun whines, thrusting softly into Minseok's cold grip when just thrusting with his tentacles isn't enough, reaching between his own legs for Minseok's wrist and kissing it lightly. He plunges his teeth into the veins on Minseok's forearms, gulping Minseok's energy down like he's taking in air after holding his breath for a long time.

Minseok goes lax, unable to focus on getting Baekhyun off anymore, collapsing back and letting Baekhyun's full weight consume him as Baekhyun drinks like his life depends on it, seemingly intent on taking back every last wisp of soul and drop of essence he'd just given.

It's satisfying when Baekhyun finally pulls away, Minseok stopping him before he can lick his own lips, kissing him gently and swiping his tongue across Baekhyun's chin, dipping it inside briefly to press against the roof of his mouth.

It's exhilarating in a way, knowing what his soul tastes like, knowing what the life that runs through his veins feels like on his own tongue. Minseok can see the appeal, making an appreciative noise before kissing Baekhyun again, a lazy sweeping of his tongue, almost as if they're just resting their lips against each other.

"You've never done that before," Baekhyun breathes when Minseok pulls away to kiss gently down Baekhyun's neck, littering his skin with little bites and icy cold imprints. "What's the occasion?"

"I got curious," Minseok admits, each word coming out between kisses, grinning when his teeth nick a nipple and Baekhyun jerks, drawing in a sharp breath. "You always do it and I never saw the appeal."

Baekhyun purrs, and he tangles their tentacles together, causing them both to moan. "And how do you feel about it now?"

"I-" Minseok pauses, breathing harshly, wrapping both of his tentacles around one of Baekhyun's, one stroking roughly while the other presses into the swollen tip. It's almost too much, the stimulation of both of them together. "I can't fuck you properly."

"No you'll hurt my wing won't you," Baekhyun says, voice steady even though his legs and hands are shaking from the pressure of trying to appear nonchalant. "I could always fuck myself, make you watch."

"Or you could watch me do it," Minseok suggests, and he too tries to appear nonchalant, fluttering long eyelashes that sparkle with icy dust, blowing his hair out of his face.

Baekhyun pauses, tentacles stilling, though Minseok's keep going, teasing and tortuously slow.

"You would try that?" Baekhyun gets out, words becoming a whimper when Minseok picks up the pace, lifting his hips to tug harder. "But I thought you didn't-"

"Well I never saw the point," Minseok interrupts, and he stops his teasing, withdrawing his tentacles and dragging them across Baekhyun's thighs, wet and cool. "But you obviously seem to like it. Pleasuring yourself even though I'm perfectly capable."

"You just don't understand," Baekhyun complains, whiny now that he's stopped shaking and his breathing has steadied. "It's so gratifying to do it to yourself. It's a whole different feeling."

"So what you're saying is I'm not enough to give you what you want," Minseok says, a little offended but more than a little curious now. He's never had Baekhyun explain his strange love for touching himself, but he's watched him before, watched Baekhyun staring into his own reflection in a stream, tentacles writhing and eyes transfixed.

"It's not like that," Baekhyun sighs, eyeing Minseok thoughtfully. "They're both amazing. Just in different ways."

Minseok stays still for quite a while, weighing if he should try it or not. It's one thing to experiment on his own, quickly try sticking his own tentacles up his ass while no one's watching, but it's another thing to embarrass himself in front of Baekhyun.

The decision is made for him when Baekhyun's thigh brushes against one of his tentacles and an involuntary noise leaves his throat. Minseok sighs, sending cool air to his fingers and reaching down to wrap them around the thicker tentacle, jerking when he brushes against the sensitive tip.

Minseok pauses, sensing Baekhyun's eyes burning into him but refuses to look up, unsure of what he's doing and scared of getting it wrong. Feeling shy in front of Baekhyun is something Minseok's not used to, always having been the more naturally dominant of the two, the level-headed and in charge one, but right now his cheeks are freezing; He's blushing so much he's afraid snow might start seeping through his cheeks.

  
"So what do I even do?" Minseok asks quietly, finally looking up at Baekhyun. It's both relieving and confusing, the way Baekhyun is so intently staring him down, eyes not on his face but on his crotch. Baekhyun doesn't answer right away, slowly looking up as if struggling to tear his eyes away.

"Just keep doing what you were doing," Baekhyun tells him, and he looks smug, always happy when he gets to be the one calling the shots. "Just do the same thing you do to me but to yourself."

"Oh," Minseok mutters, and he starts moving his hand, soft strokes and shallow tugs, experimentally digging his thumb into his swollen and throbbing tip, gasping out loud. He can hear Baekhyun's breath hitch, can hear him shift around a little, a soft flutter of wings as Baekhyun adjusts his sitting position.

Minseok can see what Baekhyun means as he gains confidence, stroking both tentacles in one hand and spreading his thighs apart, still not daring to look up, choosing to pretend he's alone. It's exciting kind of, the calculated movements, knowing that he's about to tug one way but still feeling the shock of it as if being touched by someone else.

It starts to become not enough though, and Minseok's original nervousness returns, moaning quietly but stopping his hands, completely confused on how he should sit in order for his tentacles to comfortably wind around in body and inside him.

Minseok hears a soft laugh, a condescending but not hurtful one and he glances up to see Baekhyun breathing heavily, still staring at him with fascination in his eyes. Baekhyun crawls over to him, wincing when his hip scrapes against the tree, and Minseok doesn't miss the way Baekhyun's hand ghosts over the left side of his stomach; The place where the egg chamber is located on a faerie's body.

He doesn't have time to think about it though before Baekhyun is leaning into speak directly into his ear, breath cold and voice sultry. It's for effect and Minseok knows this, but he still draws in a breath, shivering at the feel and sound of Baekhyun's voice, too turned on, too in need of a release to care what he's doing anymore.

On Baekhyun's orders, Minseok balances himself on his elbows, folding his wings out of the way and trying to get comfortable, wiggling his ass around in the cool night air. _Double stimulation_ Baekhyun had told him, words whispered in his ear in way that would usually annoy him. _Just like when you fuck me with one tentacle and I put the other into my mouth, suck deliciously on the tip._

And Baekhyun certainly has a way of making anything sound good, persuasive and seductive. Minseok isn't sure how this is going to go, but he takes a deep breath and starts moving, tentacle lengthening, slide around his thigh, slowly moving towards his ass.

It's a weird thing, spreading his own cheeks and trying to stop himself both thrusting the tentacle forward too quickly and pushing back too hard. He slides it in gradually, bucking forward and moaning loudly, exploring his own hole with the tip, rubbing experimentally and trying to find the right place.

Minseok pauses mid thrust, beads of sweat forming and hair matted against his forehead, hand hovering over top the tentacle that hangs useless. He glances over at Baekhyun, small whimpers that he can barely recognize even to his own ear spilling out every time he so much as breathes.

"I can't get myself pregnant can I?" Minseok manages to gasp out, pumping himself slowly to try and alleviate some of the ache. They've drawn this out too long, but it's too much, so much and Minseok is struggling, the thrust of his hips forward into his hand driving the tentacle deeper inside, rubbing against his most sensitive inner areas.

"I doubt that," Baekhyun says, laughter husky and stuttering. He's got his own fingers around both his tentacle, stroking in time with the tentacle Minseok has steadily thrusting in and out of his ass now. "Just enjoy yourself."

Baekhyun keeps talking now, babbling things out about how good Minseok looks, about the glow of his wings and the look on his face, but Minseok isn't focusing, pressing the rounded tip of his tentacle deeper and deeper until he hits the right spot. He forgets to keep jerking himself when his vision goes white and he comes on the spot, spilling pink onto the hammock floor, all over his hand and inside himself, shuddering and falling forward.

Minseok stays there for a while, gasping for breath and riding out the waves of his orgasm, only moving to shut Baekhyun up, hands in his hair and slowly retracting tentacles over sensitive.

"Shut up," Minseok says, but his voice is cracking, closing his fingers around Baekhyun's and stroking with him, teeth buried in Baekhyun's bottom lip. His movements are slowed, still shaking, drowsy from fucking himself, but it doesn't take long, Baekhyun moaning into Minseok's mouth and going still in his hand, pliant, submissive and grinning.

Minseok is expecting Baekhyun to say something stupid, or cheesy, or just straight up lewd and he's not disappointed.

"Next time you should try watching yourself in the lake," Baekhyun says sleepily, swiping essence off of Minseok's thigh and sucking on his own finger. "Or you could fuck yourself and me at the same time."

"I'm not watching myself. I'm embarrassed enough," Minseok mutters dryly, but he's already entertaining the idea of putting his tentacles to good use, one inside himself, and one inside Baekhyun. He shudders, not sure if it's from an aftershock or from the mental image.

"Whatever you say," Baekhyun murmurs, and it's no surprise when he pushes Minseok down onto his back and flops on top of him, contented noises leaving him when Minseok reaches up to massage the injured part of his wing, fingers cold and comforting. "Thanks for taking care of me."

Minseok sighs, looking past Baekhyun and up into the sky at the little far away balls of light he'd once tried to catch as a seconds old hatchling, smiling gently and whispering back.

"Always."

 

 

\---

If there's one thing Baekhyun hates, it's being stuck in one place. He complains nearly all day, not allowed to leave the nest and miserable about, whining at Minseok and rolling around desperately.

"It's not fair," Baekhyun wails, childish and pouting from where he's sitting cross-legged in the hammock, back against the wall and wings finally unfolded; He's healing quite fast, but of course it's not fast enough. "You get to go places and just leave me here being sad and bored."

"it's your fault you got injured," Minseok scoffs, returning to the front of the tree after dropping some mice into his new designated food storage. He lets himself be tugged into the nest anyways, tumbling onto Baekhyun and making a low snarling noise, the same one he uses when he's about to dive out of the sky and sink his claws into a small animal.

"And it's your fault I'm still alive," Baekhyun sighs, dreamy quality to his voice, and hand trailing through Minseok's hair like he's calming an angry cat. Minseok relaxes at his words, wanting to laugh at their cheesiness but he's reminded that Baekhyun could have died, and that they're both lucky to be here. He snuggles in and stretches across Baekhyun's lap, grinning up at him.

"We're not going to fly back," Minseok announces, nuzzling his nose into Baekhyun's stomach, kissing the indent on his where it meets his waist.

"What?" Baekhyun exclaims, looking at Minseok as if he were crazy, eyes wide as he looks down.

"Well I just figured. I got us a lot of food. And the nest is holding up," Minseok says, going over all the points he'd thought of the day before. "A few more layers and it's perfect. And with what happened last time I don't really want to fly. I think we're good here."

"We don't have to leave again," Baekhyun says, astonished and smiling. "I was so scared when my wing healed you would fly us home and say we weren't allowed to come back."

"This is our home now, silly," Minseok says happily, reaching up and ruffling Baekhyun's hair, pleased with the reaction of Baekhyun catching his hand and pulling him up for a kiss that's messy with the angle, but still sweet.

Minseok somehow does end up curled up in the hammock with Baekhyun for the rest of the day, only leaving the tree to go down by the waters edge and stare into it, tracing his fingers and creating little ripples.

It's peaceful here, and Minseok can't help but to think about how much has happened in the tiniest span of time. It seems like just yesterday Baekhyun had insisted they fly somewhere new, just to adventure, and now they're here, ready to settle down into a quiet forest oasis, and they may just be expecting.

A gentle gust of wind ruffles Minseok’s hair as he returns to the nest, sending pink petals falling from the trees and when Baekhyun kisses him softly, complaining about that he’s sore in his left side, Minseok thinks he just might love on this side of paradise.

 

 

\--- Five Months Later ---

"There's one!" Baekhyun calls, voice shrill, yanking Minseok forward and down with strength and finesse one housing a ready to hatch egg should definitely not be.

Minseok can see it, a lantern hanging off of a crooked tree, like a little wish tied with a bow. It's beautiful to him, bright golden light a contrast to the pale pink of the leaves that fall around it and on top of it.

It's a secluded area, canopy of a larger tree hiding it from sight, and Minseok can see a stream not too far from them, slow moving and plentiful. It's the perfect hatching ground in every way, and Minseok wishes he could thank whoever birthed here for creating a safe space, somewhere where the new faeries will flourish.

Minseok's also glad for the rest, settling down on a thin branch and hanging from it like a bat, surveying the surroundings. Minseok watches as Baekhyun circles the other lantern, petting it as if it's his own and settling down right beside it.

It's a nesting ritual, Baekhyun calling to Minseok to ask if he should birth the cocoon two wing lengths or three wing lengths away, Minseok laughing and calling back that it doesn't matter, they're close enough to find each other right away.

But Baekhyun is fretting, on edge and emotional. Minseok has to watch him carefully while he attaches bits of film to the hollowed out bottom of a tree trunk, making sure that Baekhyun doesn't have any sudden breakdowns.

They'll be here for a couple of days at least; Baekhyun is so close to being ready, but not quite there, drowsy and warm as he climbs into the tree next to Minseok, speaking quietly into his ear about how excited he is to bring new life into the world. He also speaks less quietly, rolling onto his back and demanding that Minseok give him a belly rub, wings splayed behind him and legs sticking up in the air, a sight so ridiculous that Minseok bursts into laughter, doubling over and hitting Baekhyun playfully over the head.

He gives Baekhyun a belly rub anyways, ignoring Baekhyun's comment about Minseok's hands being magical in more than one way. It's relaxing, being here, and Minseok wishes they didn't have to leave after Baekhyun gives birth.

They can't stay with the lanterns, can't watch them burst into beautiful, tiny little faeries entwined in each other. Minseok still imagines what they'll be like, hopes they don't make as many mistakes as they have, hopes they grow up strong, resilient, happy.

It makes his heart want to burst, realizing that there's going to be a birthmate for the little gold lantern that hangs from the tree near them, knowing that they'll always have each other, and that they'll grow up safe and happy right here.

"Sleep," Baekhyun mutters next to him, groggy and nearly asleep, hand patting Minseok's arm like he can sense he's awake. And he probably can sense Minseok's thoughts going a mile a minute, can sense the quickening beat of his heart as he thinks of the next step in their lives, thinks of all the days to come, staring at stars and basking in each other, together in their little oasis.

Minseok sleeps with his hand unconsciously over Baekhyun's egg chamber, mentally calculating how strong it's paper nest needs to be.

 

 

\---

Baekhyun gives birth two and a half days later, screeching in panic and holding the delicate lantern as if it's going to break any minute. There's not much Minseok can really do to help, hovering around him and fretting, eyes nearly bugging out of his skull witnessing a birth for the first time.

It isn't pretty, isn't some rainbow burst of faerie dust and happiness and little baby faeries crawling out and into the nest.

It's terrifying, Baekhyun's skin dissolving before Minseok's eyes, stomach folding out and eyes rolling back, revealing a film covered egg. The same film that covers faeries when they break free from their cocoon, free to fly, to meet their birthmates, to create something out of their lives just like Minseok and Baekhyun had.

Minseok has to cover his eyes at one point, too freaked out by the process, and he doesn't open them, doesn't move his hands until Baekhyun calls him, voice soft.

He's sitting on the ground next to a white paper lantern, one that glows bright now, a mixture of gold and blue, of both of them, frost and some light. Baekhyun's knees are brought up to his chest and he's panting, out of breath and sweating, film covering his hands, his legs and his stomach.

"Are-are you okay?" Minseok stutters, rushing to his side and hesitating, reaching for him and pulling back, unsure of what exactly he's supposed to do.

"Can you-" Baekhyun starts, before bursting into tears, little bits of ice littering his face from where they freeze immediately. "Can you clean me up?"

"Oh," Minseok says, held breath bursting forth and shoulders sagging with relief. "Yes, yes I can."

"I'm okay," Baekhyun says, and he must be okay if he has enough sass left in him to raise an eyebrow in judgement when Minseok flinches away from the wet stuff covering his body. "I just feel really weird. Like when you're surrounded by faeries and you're suddenly alone."

"You've never been surrounded by faeries," Minseok points out, gently lifting Baekhyun into his arms and cradling him like a child. He's light, weight of the faerie inside him gone, and Minseok is startled to see just how much weight the child took with it.

"That's what it feels like," Baekhyun snaps, and he's crying again, looking like he's unable to control himself. Minseok feels guilty, bringing him to the stream and washing him off. He doesn't complain, not even when Baekhyun snarls and digs sharp nails into his arms in alarm, screaming when Minseok's hands even go near his stomach.

Minseok is mentally freaking out, refusing to let go of Baekhyun, unable to stop this strange emotional response. He definitely isn't prepared for this, quietly holding Baekhyun and being very careful not to touch his stomach as he settles them down for a rest, worried to the point of his soul aching.

"I'm sorry," Baekhyun mumbles into Minseok's neck, ice particles collecting at the corners of his eyes and lips brushing Minseok's skin lightly as he speaks. "I don't know why I'm like this."

"It's fine," Minseok says quietly, tightening his hold around Baekhyun. "You'll be fine in the morning."

"I'll be fine in the morning," Baekhyun repeats, sounding unsure. "I will won't I. I'm just shaken."

"You're just shaken," Minseok says, repeating Baekhyun in the same way he'd just been repeated. Baekhyun is calming down, breathing evenly and only wincing from the sensitivity in his side once in a while. They fall asleep entwined like they always do, and Baekhyun whines in his sleep like he always does. It's familiar, safe and warm, just like they always are.

Except a few feet from them, glowing softly in the moonlight and swaying with every gust of wind are two paper lanterns waiting to hatch.

 

 

 

\--- Epilogue ---

It's warm where Sehun is, but his body is cold, wet fingers feeling frigid as he touches his face. He's inside something, swinging back and forth, a glow from himself lighting it up and showing hazy silhouettes through a barrier.

He doesn't yet know who he is, doesn't yet know what a face is, or the word for face. But he knows his name, tests it out on his tongue when other sounds fail him.

It excites him, the way the bell-like sounds fall from his lips, and Sehun says it over and over again, unintelligible chiming joining the word until it sounds like he's creating music, a song sung into the air and bounced back to him from the walls of his tiny prison.

He's surprised, shocked into tucking into himself and rolling in fear when he hears a word called out into the air, a voice that is not his own but sounds like actual music, beautiful and enchanting though it's muffled.

 _Jongdae_ The voice chimes, and Sehun understands it, tries to make his lips say the word, but the sound gets stuck around his teeth, around his tongue.

He tries it again the next day, and the day after that, growing increasingly frustrated when the other voice, when Jongdae says his name back to him, loud and clear.

Jongdae can say Sehun's name but Sehun cannot yet say his, dull nails scratching at the walls in an attempt to escape and get to this _Jongdae_ , this _something_ next to him.

Sehun finally says Jongdae's name some time later, squealing with happiness when he can finally form the syllables, when the name finally bursts from him. He hears a happy noise from the direction of where Jongdae sings from, a shrill but pretty sound.

Sehun hopes that one day he can leave this prison and meet Jongdae, see what the pretty voice looks like.

His wish comes true very soon, when the wall suddenly give way beneath and around him. Sehun screams, falling to the ground and landing in a heap in the grass below, staring up at where he'd come from and gasping loudly.

The ceiling is on fire, bright and golden, and it hurts to look at. Sehun covers his eyes, squealing and scared, wings flapping uselessly and curling his arms around him, the feel of the grass too weird, not soft enough.

He stays there, curled up on the ground, whimpering and confused for a long time, before he notices something out of the corner of his eye. It's another prison, exactly like what he'd fallen out of and Sehun gapes, mouth open as it bursts open and something flies out.

This creature doesn't fall to the ground like he does, and doesn't seem scared of the flaming ceiling or the weird green walls. The creature also seems to be able to work it's work it's wings, zipping towards him and landing softly in front of him, staring at Sehun with large eyes and a cutely curved mouth.

"Jongdae?" Sehun tries, unable to look away from his eyes, doubling over from the screaming pain in his stomach and seeing Jongdae do the same. Sehun clutches blindly for him, pain subsiding to a dull ache.

"Sehun!" Jongdae says happily, grin blinding as he tentatively touches Sehun's arm, looking awed.

They can't say anything else yet, and they don't quite understand the world, but Jongdae helps Sehun figure out how to fly, and Sehun is the one who discovers the stream and the hollowed out bit of tree where the parents he will never meet slept just months before.

It's natural to curl up together, baby faeries ready to face the world like generations before them. Sehun making it snow over Jongdae's hair, and Jongdae placing small balls of light on the ground at night to bathe them in a soft and safe glow.

They live here for a long time, learning how to live and how to love each other and the forest around them, eventually making their own journey somewhere far away, their own adventure and their own hardships.

Their own little side of paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> written for baektobaek


End file.
